rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epziod 75
w światyni i pałacu Babilonie. Nikos dodarł na miejsce wchodząc prsot do sali tronowej Babilonu Nikos:Ja jestem Nikos który ocalić świat przed złem i uratuje boginię Nike Abzu:Tyś Nikos czy jesteś jednym z Wiktorianów Nikos:Tak jestem i przyszedłem pokonać samego Lucyfera choć wieże swych towarzyszy Abzu:No no no ale ty jesteś odważny żeby aż tu przybyć Nikos:Przyszedłem nie sam lecz z przyjaciółmi żeby uratować Nike i świat Abzu:Nie rozśmieszaj mnie chłopcze Nikos:Wiem że jest tu Lucyfer Abzu:Hymmm ..... Lucyfer nie ma zamiaru z tobą się urzerać Nikos:Ja tu przybyłem zaraz energia bogini Nike ... gdzie jest Nike ! Abzu ! Abzu:Co ta energia co tu była zaraz czyli tu była cały czas Nike ! Nikos:Czyli się uwoliła sama oh do ulga Abzu:Co nie ! nie może się tak skonczyć ! Nikos:Udało się Abzu:Zaraz ciebie zabije Wieczna ciemność ! Nikos:Co ! co się dzieje nie moge się wogóle ruszyć Abzu:Cha ha ha ha jesteś mojej mocy Nikosie wychowanku bogini Nike Nike widzisz to poza już Babilonu Melania:(myślach) Nikos wpadł pułapke Abzu ale przybedą pozostali Wiktorianie w pałacu Babilonu aż do sali tronowej weszli pzostali Wiktorianie Argona Kartagińska Christan i Clara Abzu:O kolejni a myślałem że Omen się z wami zajoł Christan Clara:Nikos co ci jest pozostali Wiktorianie podeszli do Nikosa Argona Kartagińska:Co mu zrobiłeś Abzu Abzu:Ja moge wszystko jest wiecznych ciemościach nic nie jest w stanie go uratować nawet wy Argona Kartagińska:Nie możliwe Christan Clara:Musimy coś robić Argona Kartagińska:Tak musimy pokonać Abzu by uratować Nikosa Abzu:Spróbujcie szczęścia Wiktorianie Argona Kartagińska:Owszem spróbujemy Abzu Abzu:Nawet wam Nike nie pomoże bo pewnie znów znikneła czyli was zostawiła hahahaha nagle Nikos:Nie Nike jest zawsze z nami ty tego nie pojmiesz choć sam jesteś bogiem Christan Clara:Nikos ty Argona Kartagińska:Nikos jesteśmy przy tobie Abzu:Co za żenada zaraz was zabije jednym zamachem Najmroczniejasza czeluść ciemności ! Nikos Argona Kartagińska Christan Clara:O nie ! nagle Melania się pojawiła i poszczymała atak Abzu Abzu:Co ty kim jesteś hej zaraz chwileczkę to ty jesteś boginią Nike Melania:Tak jestem nią choć się wcieliłam i mam imię Melania to i tak jesteś wiadomo że jestem boginią Nike Abzu:Ta jasne Nike a myślełem ż euciekłaś Nikos Argona Kartagińska Christan Clara:Jak śmiesz tak mówić do bogini ludzkich serce do Nike Melania:Abzu lepiej się Abzu:I tak Lucyfer z Aaronem zabiją dzieciaka Jahwe a gdzie są ci Melania:Gabriel i Miachł Anioł wrócili do Jahwe a Fides już śledzi Lucyfera Abzu:Nie ma mowy zginiesz razem ze wymi Wiktorianami Nike ! Melania:No dalej Abzu:Co ty nie uciekasz Nike Melania:Nie Abzu:RRRrrrrrr Nikos Argona Kartagińska Christan Clara:''Ave Nike ! Światło bogini Nike ! '' Abzu:Co nawet nie donżyłem za atakować ich i Nike ! AAaaaaaaaaa !!!!! Nike !!!! Abzu został pokonany przez Wiktorianów i zamknięty przez Melanię wcieleniem bogini Nike Melania:Abzu jest zamknięty w tej szkatułce i jest zapięczętowana z mym imieniem Nikos Argona Kartagińska Christan Clara:Czyli Nike Melania:Tak idzcie za Lucyferem i uchrońcie świat przed nim moi dzielni Wiktorianowie Nikos Argona Kartagińska Christan Clara:Nie zawiedziemy ciebie Nike Melania:Idzcie i pokonajcie Lucyfera a ja postaram się by świat był w pokoju Nikos Argona Kartagińska Christan Clara:Tak Nike Wiktorianie wyruszyli by poszczymać samego Lucyfera